Chers auditeurs, chères auditrices
by Nessouille Anderson
Summary: "Bonjour chers auditeurs et chères auditrices. Je suis Charlène Huitons et vous êtes bien sur Wizard News" ou comment les médias annoncent le décès du Trio d'Or


_Bonjour (ou bonsoir) chers lecteurs et chères lectrices. _

_Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Malheureusement pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à la sortir et à la mettre en forme. Finalement, j'ai réussi à la mettre par écrit. J'espère que vous l'aimerais. Je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin de votre lecture pour vous expliquer les choix faits sur cette fiction. _

**Disclamer**_ : Tout ce que vous connaissez appartient à J.K. Rowling. Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas et l'histoire sont de moi. _

_Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure._

* * *

><p><strong>Chers auditeurs, chères auditrices<strong>

_- Bonjour chers auditeurs et chères auditrices. Je suis Charlène Huitons et vous être bien sur __Wizard__ News. C'est par une bien triste nouvelle que s'ouvre notre journal. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de trois héros. En effet, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley se sont éteint cette nuit à l'âge de vingt-quatre ans. Pour l'instant, il n'est pas possible de dire si cette mort est naturelle ou si c'est un meurtre. De nombreuses rumeurs circulent sur le sujet. Géraldine Monttiel est sur place pour nous donner quelques précisions. Géraldine, avez-vous des précisions à nous apporter ?_

_- Oui, Charlène. Nous avons appris, il y a quelques minutes, que c'est la sœur de Ron Weasley, Ginny, qui a découvert les trois corps au sein de l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse que les trois héros partageaient. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis quelques jours et a décidé de venir voir ce qui se passait. Elle n'a, malheureusement, trouvé que les trois corps dans le salon. _

_- Quelque chose sur ce qui a causé la mort de ces trois grands héros ? _

_- Non, pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'information. Il semble qu'Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley n'aient subit aucune violence, ce qui relance l'hypothèse d'une mort due à un sort qu'ils auraient reçu pendant la Grande Guerre mais rien ne laisse confirmer cette hypothèse. Il faut attendre les résultats de l'enquête pour en apprendre plus. _

_- Merci Géraldine. N'hésitez pas à intervenir si vous avez la moindre information. Le monde sorcier est en deuil. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley étaient surnommés le Trio d'Or. Ce sont eux qui ont mis fin au règne du mage noir, Vous-Savez-Qui. Chacun d'entre nous se reconnaissaient en eux. Leur mort est donc un grand choc pour la communauté sorcière comme le témoigne Claude Ruiforme, ministre de la Magie. _

_- La mort du Trio d'Or est une grande perte pour le monde magique. Je dirais même que le monde magique se sent orphelin sans ses trois héros. Harry, Ron et Hermione incarnaient la jeunesse du monde sorcier qui avaient combattu pendant la Grande Guerre mais qui étaient parfaitement intégré dans la société. Ils incarnaient le courage à l'état brut. Je suis profondément bouleversé par leurs disparitions et présentent mes très sincères condoléances à la famille Weasley et à la famille Granger pour cette perte. _

_- Toute la rédaction de __Wizard__ News s'associe également à la douleur des familles des trois défunts. Dans le reste de l'actualité … _

- Éteins la radio, je m'en fiche du reste !

- Ruiforme est un hypocrite de première. Il n'a jamais pu nous voir en peinture et là, il déplore notre mort.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté. Tu as vu comment il me parlait pendant les cérémonies officielles. Comme si j'étais une demeurée alors que c'est incompatible avec ma réputation. N'oubliez pas les garçons, que je suis réputée pour être le cerveau de notre trio.

_**Quelques jours plus tard … **_

_- Bonjour chers auditeurs et chères auditrices. Je suis Charlène Huitons et vous être bien sur __Wizard__ News. C'est aujourd'hui que le Trio d'Or a été enterré au sein de petit cimetière de __Godric's __Hollow__, juste à côté de James et Lily Potter, parents du défunt Survivant. De nombreuses personnes sont venues adresser un dernier adieu à ce Trio magique. Le résumé de cette cérémonie par Géraldine Monttiel. _

_- Le temps pluvieux de cette journée de mars reflétait parfaitement l'humeur des personnes présentes. De nombreuses personnalités du monde sorcier étaient présentes pour un dernier adieu au Trio d'Or. Vers dix heures, la famille Weasley, accompagné par la famille Granger, est arrivée en groupe comme pour se préserver de toute l'attention médiatique autour de cette cérémonie. Cependant, il nous a été possible d'apercevoir Molly et Ginny Weasley au centre, effondrées. Cette scène n'est pas sans rappeler l'enterrement de Fred Weasley où Molly et Ginny étaient soutenu par leur famille. Nous avons aussi croisé Drago Malefoy et son épouse Astoria, venu rendre un dernier hommage à ceux qui lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises pendant la guerre. De nombreux anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents tels que le Professeur McGonagall. Le Ministre de la magie, Claude Ruiforme était aussi présent pour apporter son soutien aux familles des défunts. Celui-ci est venu avec de nombreuses personnalités du ministère. Leur ancien camarade de classe était aussi présent pour dire un dernier en revoir à ces trois personnalités qui a marqué leur scolarité. De nombreuses personnalités magiques étaient aussi présentes à l'instar du joueur de Quiddicht, Viktor Krum. Ce n'est que vers onze heures que tous sont sortis pour se rendre au cimetière. La mise en terre s'est déroulée rapidement mais pas sans émotion. Par la suite, les invités se sont retirés pour laisser la famille se recueillir devant la tombe de leur fils, de leur fille, de leur frère ou de leurs amis. _

_- Merci Géraldine. C'est ainsi que s'achève la vie de ces trois grandes personnalités. Cependant, nous n'avons toujours aucune information des causes de ce décès. Nous vous en informerons dès que nous en sauront plus. Dans la suite de l'actualité … ._

- Je suppose que j'éteins la radio ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- On a quand même eu une belle cérémonie, apparemment.

- Oui … mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser. On est parti sans prévenir personne et on fait de la peine à nos familles.

- Je sais, Mione ! Mais nos familles n'auraient pas su tenir leur langue. Et les faire partir avec nous auraient été trop suspect. Rappel-toi pourquoi on a décidé de partir.

- Je sais, Ron ! Mais je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. On n'est même pas sûr de les revoir un jour.

- Je suis sûr qu'on les reverra. Quand toute l'agitation médiatique sera retombée, on leur en verra un hibou pour leur en parler.

- Et on n'est pas bien là, tous les trois ? On est au soleil, aucuns journalistes qui surveillent le moindre de nos faits et gestes. Tu n'es pas heureuse ?

- Si, Harry ! Quand je suis avec vous, je suis heureuse.

- Depuis qu'on se connait, on a toujours vécu tous les trois. Et on a besoin de notre intimité à trois. Les autres ne nous importent peu.

- Je vous aime, les garçons.

- On t'aime aussi, Mione.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme dit dans ma petite introduction, j'écris cette note pour vous expliquer quelques-uns de mes choix. <em>

_D'abord, j'ai décidé de ne pas écrire les nombreux reportages d'hommages que les médias nous bombardent quand une personnalité est morte parce que je les trouve trop nombreux bien qu'intéressant. Mais ces personnalités ont une vie et elle est racontée plusieurs fois par jour, au détriment d'autres informations. _

_Ensuite, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer Harry, Ron et Hermione. J'ai préféré imaginé qu'ils préféraient se faire passer pour mort pour éviter la médiatisation de leur vie. Je les imagine bien partir sur une île déserte en train de siroter un cocktail pendant que les autres pleurent leur mort._

_Pour finir, s'ils ont passé presqu'un an dans la même tente à n'être qu'ensemble, si on exclu la période où Ron a déserté, c'est que des liens très forts les unissent. Et pour moi, leur amitié est aussi extraordinaire qu'eux et ne peut être que fusionnel. Ils ont besoin des uns des autres pour vivre._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. __Laissez-moi une review si le cœur vous en dit._

_Princesse Nessouille Voldychou_


End file.
